darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Slipstream
Back to Character Profiles Profile "Chain of command is the backbone of our army and must be strictly obeyed." Notes Relatively fresh out of the Academy, Slipstream joined the Decepticons as she felt it to be the best fit for her personality and skills. Her engines are virtually soundless and her speed rivals other jets. Considered to be quite effective in surprise attacks as well as hit and run attacks. Versed in rifle use as well as a specilized lance and lariat. Logs Slipstream Introduces Herself - Dust Talk - Time to Pick - Questions - Newbie Chat - Bar Chat - Slip & Goa get in trouble with Megs - Firestorm Introduction - Time Warp - Trypticon's New Board - What's Going On Here? - Report Talk - OOU Don't I Know You? - OOU Energon - I'm the Icebreaker, Twisted Icebreaker - Letting the Jet Out of the Bag - Gossip and Things - OOU Energon - Crossing the Gap - Less Annoying is More Annoying - Spire Fallout - Titanium Torsion Bars - Hackers - Fly Me to the Moon - Decepticons on Tour - Fall of the Guardian - Girl Talk - More Admissions of Affection - What a Mess - Parts in Shipment - Suspicion Theme - Beast Repairs Continue - Knights - White Knightin' Aint Easy - Wrecking Terminals and Taking Names - Shambleau Tp - Annoying the Shambleau To Death - Infection Spreads - Infection News - Cons Find Cure - Psyke 101 - Trypticon's Gonna Be Ticked About His Nose - From Smelting to Testing - G&S Serious Talk - WTH Shred - Shared Holo Fight - Trypticon Falls - Wing Walker - Unbelievable - Pragmatic and Crazy - Girls Night Out - Empty Talk - Gear Got It - Serious Girl Talk - Checkup for Two - Stalking Goa - Scanning the Lair - Kudos from Megatron - Evaluation - Barracks Inspection - Word Dueling Medics - Earning Trust - First Step - Shred's New Chassis - Gear and Byta Chat - Makada - Show Me - Cures and Flares - Shambleau Finale - Trying Flight In a New Body - Wash Night Continued - Seeking Swivel - Reports and Protocol - Hunt for Chimera - After the Departure - Goa vs Kick-Off - Tron Games Talk - After Punishment - Tron Games Opening - Seed 2 Fight - Seed 3 Fight - Sloshed and Sober - Before Performance Drinks - Battling a Dinobot - Wash Time For Chimera - Sulking or Steaming - Cancelled Game - Capture the Flag - Questioning Slipstream - Promotions and Fumik - Energon Hunt - Testing Her Limits - Interrupted - Answer Me - Energon and a Chat about Mechs - Slice and Shred - Distractionary Flight - The Trade - Subterfuge Talk and Nobyl - Empty Berth Blues - Talk Then Train - Nucleon Talk then Repairs - Nucleon Test - After Test Visitor - Energon Run Then Drinks - Spark Talk - Battle Problems - Another Energon Run - Don't Disappoint Me Again - Tracking Radiation - Slipstream Takes Em On - Gear and Slip Chat - Advice and Plan - Cons Hunt Ibex - Megs at the Tina - Ibex Hunting Again - Ask A Ninja - Con Propoganda - Two on Two Fight More Logs Testing the Newbie - Sample Testing - Stormfront Intro - CC Plans Talk - More CC Plans Talk - Training Stormfronts Way - New Weapon Test- Mystery Voice- Two Medics In Trouble - Deet To The Rescue - Inquisitive - Deet's Demise - Paint Prankster - Energon Gathering - Training With The Newbie - Guard Duty in Iacon - Prisoner Medical Follow Up - Prison Break Attempt - Prison Break Bot Side - Slippy Is Back - Brawl at the Tina - You Traded What - Con Decontamination - Unexpected Dance Troupe Visit - Nova and Slippy Chat - Nova's Past - Discussion with Stormfront - Con Meeting - Admitting Failings - Nova and Slippy Chat Again - Nova and Slippy Chat Again - Talking Future - Escort Practice - After Distraction Discussion - Escort Training with Nova - Nova and Slippy Discuss the Future - Nova and Slippy Spar - Slippy Chats with Swifty - News for Slippy - Slipstream and Megatron Discuss Skywarp - Seeker Shakeup - Meeting After New Arrangements - Battle For The Unobtainium Quarry - The Beginning Of A Fight - Gear Turns Her Down - Shuttle Theft Aftermath - Of Mechs and Trines - Sample Delivery - Shred's Execution - Party Time - A Tragic Message Pt. 1 - Mild Irritant - Incidents In The Barracks - Battle For CMO - Disagreement In The Tina - Silent Spy - Casual Conversation - Slipstream And Quickrazor Chat - Asking A Favor - Firestorm And Slipstream Chat - Seeker Training - Trineleader Meeting Gone Awry - Laserbeak Speaks - Repair Campus Discussions - Training Accident - Slippy's Reboot Category:OC Category:Character Category:Active Character